


Hi, Dad

by AthenaJwel16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaJwel16/pseuds/AthenaJwel16
Summary: Alec finds out why Simon looks so sad, while he should be celebrating with the others.Bonding time, and the start of a friendship?





	Hi, Dad

The party at Taki's was just getting started but Alec already felt uncomfortable. He shouldn't be though : all of his friends and family were here. And Magnus, of course.

His soulmate was currently laughing about... Something probably very funny with Catarina and the young Shadowhunter didn't want to interrupt. His eyes looked for Jace, but his Parabatai seemed to have gotten home with the redhead. Ugh.

He looked down at his glass and took another sip of what was called a 'light Margarita' in the Mundane world. As he lifted up, he noticed another person with seemed just as uncomfortable as him across the room.

Pale skin, dark hair and fast fingers typing on an already old model of cellphone. Alec frowned lightly and decided to approach the vampire, who was usually full of joy and talking way too much.

"Hey, Lewis. Are you okay?" He asked, making the other male look up at him.

Simon cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I... I just have to get out of here" He replied in a murmur, walking out of the bar.

Alec frowned even more. Not that he cared much for Clary's bestie but his guts were telling him to act. Nobody would miss him here anyway. He exited the bar as well and began to follow Simon in the dark.

The vampire was walking at a regular speed, his hands in his pockets and was looking down. Alec deduced he didn't want to speak for now. That was odd but fine for the Nephilim.

They soon arrived to a Jewish cimetry. Alec slowed down, suddenly realizing that Simon maybe wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to overstep and..."

"It's okay" Simon murmured back, smiling a bit at him and pushing the small gate to enter.

Alec swallowed, watching him go to a grave and sitting down on the ground.

After a moment of privacy, Alec entered as well. He joined Simon and read on the marble the name of the boy's deceased father. Of course. The redhead had mentioned something like that once.

"Look, Simon..." Alec trailed off, sighing. He didn't know what to say. He never truly bonded with the vampire and was terrible at expressing his feelings.

"I'm sorry" He just said, softening his voice as much as he could.

Simon chuckled quietly, wiping something off his cheek quickly.

"It's okay" He repeated "It's been a long time now"

Alec nodded a bit and sat down next to him.

"He passed away when my sister and I were young. I don't remember much of him. Cancer took him" The vampire said quietly, his eyes on the marble in front of them.

Alec swallowed hard. Strangely, he didn't feel bothered by Simon opening up to him. And he obviously needed someone to talk to.

"It's awful" He replied softly, looking up at the sky.

Simon nodded again and fell silent. For a moment, none of them spoke, Alec respecting the other's silence.

"Today is just the day he was taken from us. It's a hard reminder every year but it also reminds me everything my mother and sister did for me. How they took care of me. And how I took care of them." Simon murmured

Alec looked over at him.

"You're a good man, Simon" He said truthfully.

"Thank you, Alec" Simon replied with a small smile.  
Alec chuckled and stood, offering him a hand. Simon accepted and stood as well, stretching. 

"Of course. Any time" The Shadowhunter replied gently.

Simon glanced behind them at the grave and nodded toward the exit.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want you to grab a cold or I'm going to get turned into a rat again" He joked.  
Alec rolled his eyes, a smile lingering over his lips though. 

"And you're annoying again" He replied, leaving the graveyard with Simon by his side.


End file.
